The Legacy of the Scythe, My version
by Yamalama
Summary: Failboat, and Wincart have been fighting for as long as Fail has gotten his Scythe, as Pain and Agony burn in Wincarts blood, nothing will survive, so its up to Failboat to stop his brother, and earn his rightful place in the throne.
1. Prolouge

**The Legacy of the Scythe, Prolouge**

Minecraft has always been normal the the average eye, but if you ever seen the floating cobblestone castle over the sea, you would learn a story of anguish, and of a blood thirsty brother who wanted nothing more, than the feel the flesh of his enimies,and to feel the warm blood seeping from their wrists and ankles, as the chains hammered into their wrists and ankles as they served him.

he was un aware of his apposing brother,who praticed magic to take down the evil sorcerrer, and claim minecraft for his own once cast the spells of the unknown, certain to death, with only a figure of his father to help train him in the ways of generations.

casting these spells, were a tool, used one day to take either of the brothers very lives, weilded by the depths of the ocean, by the very creator of the world, keeping the generations strength steady

along with the mother and father of theese strange children, would impact the minerals of the earth, to watch their offspring battle eachother to the deathThe tool used for power, vengance, and of certain death, the leagacy of the Scythe _begins_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wincart Woke up to see his older brother Failboat standing inches away from his face, His blonde hair in his blue eyes yet again.

Wincar groaned and rolled over, it was today that he was going to pick his scythe, the emblem that would signify him as the ruler of minecraft.

It was also the day that signified the start of another two years of treacerous gloating and pranks until he got his.

Today he was turning 15, and Father was going to take him to the Scythe Altar, there he would perform a series of trials to determine what three elements of magic he would train for throughtout the rest of his life.

There were eight elements some better, some more common, but it all decides upon your personalitly, and goal in life, your wishes, your inner thoughts.

The elements are Time, Space, Earth, Water, Livestock, Growth, Alchemy, and the rarest, yet most drastic, Fire.

Noone had gotten fire in centuries, but that didnt mean it wasnt possible, So each generation tried keeping sure nothing went wrong.

All this buzz about Failboats Scythe was making Wincarts head hurt, so he went to go see his Father, So he went to the library, he looked behing the desk, scoured the bookshelves, but he couldnt find the red hoodie. Giving up, he picked a few potion Spell books, and went to the Alchemy Battlement. Practicing each spell carefully, he crafted the gem. He looked outside, The scarlet red sunset brought warm light through the window.

Wincart Sighed, if he were older, he could get his scythe too, and he would be as important in fathers eyes too.

If only...

He realized he had fallen asleep, and Failboat was standing outside the door, smiling.

Fatherwas standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder, with a streak of pride in his pale grey eyes.

Wincart realized, he would never make father feel the way Fail could...ever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Failboat practiced in the Nature battlement, defeated zombies in another, read spell books in the library, even though he was busy, he could always throw in a bit of gloating whenever he was around Wincart, and it always made him feel sick.

Father took pride in anything Failboat did, so it was making Wincart feel like he wasnt important anymore, like a third wheel.

another two years...he kept saying...another two years.

Overtime, his jelousy brewed inside the pit of his stomach for his brother, sticking to the shadows, while father cast an infinite spotlight over him.

When Wincart was picking up his normal copies of potion books, he saw an old scroll, one he had never seen before, it was yellowed around the edges, and it was.. burnt?

The fading black etches were barely ledgible, they read

_The Dragons curse 1_

He had never seen this strange scroll before, but it gave him a feeling in the bottom of his stomach, Hope.

The new emotion began to devour the rage, and Twisted thoughts, and replacing them with vengance, and cold blooded revenge.

the more he looked at the scroll, the wider the wild grin spread across his face, and his only thoughts were..

THIS... _This will show them... THIS will show them ALL!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wincart woke up wet from tears again, his coal black sticking to his face and neck, and his shadowy grey eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

He had another nightmare of never being able to get his scythe because father excluded him from the family, and had left him in the desert to die.

Although he knew it was just a dream, inside him he knew he was still just an outcast, a dicrace to the family...a nobody.

One year had slowly passed since he found the scroll, and he still kept it a secret, out of fear his plans might be ruined. Yet he couldnt figure out why his spells werent working, he had tried everything he knew he had everything, he got out of bed to comb his hair, and splashed water in his eyes so he didnt look like he had just been run over by a train.

He Scanned the scroll one last time, and realised he was missing an ingredient, he couldnt tell what it was. he kept straining his eyes to see what it read, and still could not read the darn thing, Wincart nearly gave up until he realised small red caligraphy under the parchment, using his spells, he put the black enscription, on a seperate sheet of paper so he could read the red scibble.

After the careful process, the red words were entirley readable.

and he was shocked, he wanted to be noticed, but he didnt want to go far, he began to sob once more.

Of course he had to, there wasnt another way...was there?

but did he really have to.._kill_ him?

Wait, he would need a scythe to perform the kill, so he didnt get defeated himself, and learn another spell... this was going to take a while, and once it..happens, im going to need a place to live, im not going to be here for long after that anyway.

Wincart began to panic, i cant use my own Scythe, it might be destroyed, i need someone elses, who has a- Failboat..

He was going to steal Failboats Scythe, and kill him,run away to a new dimension, and kill failboat when hes at his weakest,

He stopped sobbing,wait a minute, i cant kill my brother, hes too strong, i need to take away what he loves the most, that will make sure he-

His expression deepened, and his most twisted thoughts because barable, thoughts of torture and punishment.

Wincart would no longer be left in the dark, all his dreams became suddenly visible, the Throne, to be king of Minecraft, to be the most powerful person in the world!

all he needed was to wait, three more days.


End file.
